Star blaze, agony and secrets
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: Three new bots arrive. How will everyone deal with these three arrivals and what problems will come from where their loyalties lie? BumblebeeXOC Rated for language, violence, and character death movieverse Chapter 6 now up! Not a filler.
1. Deception in Truth: Star Blaze

_**Transformers: Star Blaze, Agony and Secrets**_

_**Arc 1: Deception in truth**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. They are cool an all but no.

A/N: Akaeri here lovies. I got enough positive nudging that i've decided to post the first chapter of my Transformers fic for you guys. Hope you all like it. More at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 1- Star Blaze

Somewhere over the atlantic three objects crashed. It had been months since any odd activity had occured. Yet everyone all over was still edgy from the invasion of giant robots that could have meant the end of their world. A trio of f-22 fighter jets sat at one end of the carrier they were stationed on so no one noticed three odd and very large figures approach. They did however notice three oddly painted jets suddenly take off. They flew like a team with a leader and two on the wing. Immediately the military began to mobolize. The last time that anyone had let an unknown vehicle into their midst had resulted in events like the attack in Qatar. The leader was decorated in black, red, and silver plus it was a bit small for a typical f-22. Seemed like they were modified style. The second and third were the same size only instead of the red one had blue and one green. The trio of jets were making their way to the coast and seemed to have a predetermined flight path as several military issue jets took off roaring into the sky. Little did any know of the jet that was from neither group.

"Unknown aircraft, identify yourselves." Said a pilot through the radios to the nearest odd jet. Upon a lack of response he repeated his command twice more.

"Nothing yet?" Asked a voice.

"Nothing." The pilot confirmed.

"You know what's next." Said the voice. The pilot nodded as he watched the jets fly almost lazily ahead. They seemed totally unworried about the seven other jets following them.

"Unknown aircraft, identify yourselves. If you fail to do so under this warning we will use deadly force." The pilot said over the radio. A full minute of utter silence passed and the pilot sighed. Looking around slightly to his squad his voice came clear over the radio. "Alright boys. Let them have it." The other pilots nodded in affirmative and suddenly seven rockets were streaking straight for the three jets. All three suddenly banked in various direction making the rockets miss. They resumed the same formation and it was easy to determine their destination. An abandoned feild area on the coast near the attacks. This caused the military to find them a threat and open fire. The green jet was caught in the wingtip and staggered a bit. Suddenly several of the squad were hit with disabling shots. They would be forced to return which puzzled them. As the last of the squad headed back he saw the seventh jet. One that didn't belong to them take off after the trio. The trio were throughly amazed apparently when a single jet continued persuit. This began a rather vicious air battle in which the trio were rather damaged and the enemy forced to retreat due to injury.

"Oh slaggit." Muttered a voice from the lead jet. They'd found the location they were looking for. However the landings were going to be far from the graceful ones they'd hoped for. They were more then likely going to outright crash. Something the three aerial aces hated doing.

It had been a normal meeting between the autobots and their human companions. That was until Sam heard the sounds of several jet engines flying much too close. The boy ducked behind Bumblebee's leg followed shortly by his girlfriend as the autobots looked for the source of the sounds. A loud crash and several groans caused them to look to a nearby hill. Three large robotic figures were in tangled messes on the hills. One lay looking at them all nearly flat on their back.

"Hi guys." Muttered a female voice. The body untangled itself and slowly stood followed by two others. Three new bots approached the Autobots looking a bit banged up and annoyed.

"Oh no." Ratchet muttered. "Not you three."

"Yes us Ratchet. We're positively delighted to see you as well you agrivating, over sized hunk of space dust." One growled. This one was colored a dark green, black, and silver. The one who had originally greeted them was a deep red, black, and silver. The so far silent and final bot was a midnight blue, black, and silver.

"Good to see you girls." Optimus said.

"To bad we missed all the action." Said the red bot.

"No worries Day you didn't miss too much. There's bound to be much more action eventually." Ironhide said with a slight grin.

"Good to hear it." Day replied.

"Sam, Mikaela these are Daystar, Nightstar, and Twilightstar." Optimus said indicating each.

"Daystar, leader of the Star Blaze bot trio." Said the red bot with a smirk.

"Okay, so what do you guys do?" Sam asked.

"We specialize in gathering information, infiltration of enemy locations, and stealth tactics. With the exception of sabotage arts and similar principles." Nightstar said. Daystar sighed.

"She means we're spies. We're infact ex- decepticons directly under Starscream but we got sick of Megatron." She explained.

"Yep, the only three seekers out of the entire autobots that I can think of." Ironhide added.

"You mean the only three who can tell our nose from our tail." Daystar replied.

"What's her deal?" Sam asked Ratchet pointing to Twilightstar.

"She's just quiet. I've only heard her speak twice. Once to tell someone to duck and the other to yell at Starscream." The medic replied. "She's very odd like that." Not that he minded. It was just that the trio were a world of trouble.

"Well we have no work for you right now girls. Barricade is laying low, Scorpinok's location is unknown, and Starscream has fled the planet. He'll probably be back with reinforcements." Optimus said looking at the trio.

"Also girls I would pick less suspicious forms." Ratchet added.

"We figured on that already, thank you. Those incompetent fools this world calls a military tried to shoot us from the sky as we headed for this locale believing us to be the enemy. Hence the less then graceful landing, in case your optics are going with age." Nightstar replied. Daystar was right. Her teammate tended to say more then she had to.

"Gotta be something fast if we can't fly." Twilightstar said finally. While Daystar had a speech pattern similar to the childrens, and Nightstar had one similar to an english style, Twilightstar had a cool and calm sound of one who was well practiced with words.

"We can't fly all the time Twi." Day replied. Twilightstar shrugged. She knew that. Sam and Mikaela looked a bit confused. The rest of the autobots were no better off.

"You have the privelage of going first being our appointed leader Daystar." Nightstar pointed out. The slightly shorter girl chuckled and walked off. She was quiet and that was amazing since she was a giant robot. What was most amazing was that twenty minutes later a black, red, and silver brand new Dodge viper rolled up.

"This better?" Asked a voice. Suddenly it twisted and unfolded into Daystar. Even Optimus seemed shocked.

"Your dual changers?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. We can retain our jet form for auxilary use if we want and use this mode as our more permanent form. Pretty cool I must say myself." Daystar replied. Bumblebee stared at her amazed.

"Nice choice. Very nice choice." Sam said smiling. The viper was one of the fastest cars he could think of. He'd heard they topped out at nearly two hundred miles an hour.

"Sam quit staring." Mikaela said.

"Daystar since Bumblebee is staying with Sam would you like to stay with Mikaela?" Optimus asked.

"If she wishes it." Daystar replied.

"Oh, cool. Sure." Mikaela replied.

"Alright Autobots, dismissed." The commander said. "Also Ironhide please have Captain Lennox inform the military that the three unrecognized aircraft they tried to shoot down today are allies." Ironhide nodded. This would avoid trouble later.

"Star blaze find a ground form and report to me two days from now at this location. Dismissed." Daystar added. She folded up into her car form and let Mikaela in the drivers side. Bumblebee followed suit letting Sam in.

"Looks like i've got the cool car now." Mikaela said with a laugh. The engine's roared. Suddenly Daystar shot off down the road. Bumblebee was quick to follow. The rest of the autobots gave soft chuckles before transforming and scattering. The pair raced across the ground with the viper in the lead. Sam had invited Mikaela over for dinner so they both pulled into his driveway.

"Oh what was that noise?" Sam's dad asked as he looked outside. Looking at the viper he was amazed. When Mikaela got out he chuckled.

"It's just us Dad." Sam said as he walked over.

"Mikaela where'd you find that beauty?" Mr. Witwicky asked.

"At the salvage yard. Some dude couldn't get it to work so he sold it to me. I managed to fix it up and get it running pretty good." Mikaela said.

"Has to be more then pretty good if you beat me." Sam said smirking. So the humans went inside. Daystar decided she wanted to go and drive around for a while in order to get use to the feel on wheels on the concrete. She was use to flying not driving. Bumblebee decided he better make sure nothing happened.

There ya go lovies. A start to a new tail. Anyway I intend to have a few votes all throughout the fic. This one is gonna last for several chapters. I have two more story arcs i'm working in for this story. I want your input on which I should add in first. Also I want you input on whether or not I should find a way to include the beloved Galvatron/Megatron into this fic as a villian eventually.

Here's the arcs:

Current (1) Star blaze arrival, (2) Jazz's revival, (3) Human?!?

Arc 2 is gonna be about the revival of Jazz and him dealing with what he finds out. Older wounds get mended and he tries to make up for time missed plus he helps a relationship along.

Arc 3 involved a goof up of epic proportions. Due to autobot technology being confusing and not reaacting the greates to organic compounds two of our autobots are now humans. They have to deal with this problem and others as they try to decide if they really want to go back.

Let me know the order you prefer. As for Megatron/Galvatron if he appears it would most likely be in the Jazz revival arc. Let me know your imput lovies! Thanks!


	2. Patients is essential

_**Transformers: Star Blaze, Agony and Secrets**_

_**Arc 1: Deception in truth**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. They are cool an all but no.

A/N: Akaeri here lovies. Alright on to chapter two. Hope you all like it. You get to start the decepticon chapters in this one. The story will indeed be split. Some chapters will cover decepticon activity and others autobot activity. It's up to you to figure out which. Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Patients is essential

Starscream chuckled as he flew by an aircraft carrier. A trio of bots had taken on new forms and taken off from the carrier. Now they were being chased by a squad of six jets. The three seemed uncaring as to this and it was around that time when Starscream recognized them.

"Vile little things." He hissed to himself as he joined the pack of jets. Getting within range he fired. This seemed to coincide with the humans signal because they attacked also. The three oddly colored ones moved out of the way until suddenly each set of jets broke off to chase a different one. Starscream chuckled a bit as he watched them get repeatedly shot and bombarded by attacks until he watched them go spiralling towards the empty countryside from his own attacks. He was forced to retreat a bit due to his own injuries at this point.

"Cyclonus to Starscream. Everyone's gathered and waiting for you." Came the high pitched and slightly obnoxious copter. Starscream sighed and turned directions. The decepticons were back and it was time for them to go gather and figure out how to crush the autobots once and for all. Besides Starscream had to assess what he had for troops since a few were likely to be less then intellegent while he knew scorpinok was still damaged from their original attempt to get the all spark from this mudball of a world.

"Took you long enough." Grumbled a black, grey, and white mech. This was followed by getting hit across the back of the head by a red, blue, and grey mech.

"Cyclonus shut up. Thundercracker don't waste your time." Starscream said as he stood before all the decepticons. Before him stood his two squadmates, Thundercracker and Skywarp, Cyclonus, Demolisher, Scorpinok, and Barricade. Seven decepticons. The commander shook his head in annoyance. They certainly had more numbers then the autobots but that also only really had a few compatent fighters. All autobots seemed to have a certain will about them that made them very tough opponents.

"Well now what Sir? Do we go take out the autobots in one barrage of hailfire?" Skywarp asked with a slight grin.

"No Skywarp as much as I wish it was that simple." Starscream replied. "You remember our other half correct?" He asked his two squadmates who each in turn nodded. They couldn't forget. "Well they arrived as of this morning." Thundercracker groaned and Skywarp chuckled.

"Our little Stars are here?" He asked. "Oh this could be good." Skywarp remembered the days when the three femme's had been in their squad. Not only were the six the best but Daystar was always a lot of fun. Thundercracker always believed her to much of a goody bot. Yet if she was such a goody bot how could she do what she'd done. After the trio had turned spy on them they'd promised to never let them live it down.

"If any of them approach any of you your to detain them until others arrive. We won't have any spies infiltrating our ranks again. If I hear that any of you are treating them any different then a possible enemy, well i'll leave to your processors." Starscream instructed with a malicious grin. Skywarp gave a visible frown and Thundercracker shook his head. Skywarp was an excellent fighter but very dense.

"So are we just biding out time until we can take out the autobots?" Demolisher asked. He wasn't exactly bright but the point wasn't hard to understand.

"Exactly. If we can find the bots alone we'll take them out. I want this done correctly. Megatron couldn't see past his own power enough to see that he was being stupid. This has to be done in a way that the autobots know it's us and know they can't do anything. Now you all have your destinations. Report on any suspicious activity." Starscream ordered. A chorus of 'sir' was the reply before a helicoptor, a tank, the scorpion, and the police car left. Thundercracker and Skywarp simply waited on their commanders instructions.

"Now let's see what we can find out about the autobots numbers. The femme's were shot at upon take off from a military vehicle and crashed. Whether they were damaged or not and to what extent is unknown." He said before transforming. The other two followed suit and the trio of jets streaked off into the sky intent on figuring out what they were up against. If the three femme's were indeed on the autobot side again then they were going to be outnumbered. Starscream didn't like that idea in the least. They flew over lone roads watching a viper and a camaro race across dirt roads. Starscream chuckled slightly as he saw a symbol on each catch the light.

"What?" Thunkdercracker asked. He was at a bad angle as was Skywarp.

"There's one of our girls now. The car beating the yellow one." Starscream said indicating the viper.

"Hey bet it's Day." Skywarp said noticing the coloring. The other two agreed. The red, black, and silver was definately Daystar leader of the infamous Starblaze trio.

"How long's it been ya think?" Thundercracker asked.

"Not long enough." Starscream grumbled. The three jets turned and peeled out heading to a new location. They'd found one and that left two more to find. It seemed to be their lucky day as they descended on an open feild. Sitting idle in the feild was a black, silver, and green mech. Suddenly it took a car form and with a squeal of rubber took off down the road. The three jets were in close pursuit. They could have easily overtaken the vehicle had they wanted to. To their suprise the mech transformed back into it's robot form and started firing at them. This forced the trio to land and transform before drawing their weapons.

"Long time no see." Growled the female voice of the other bot.

"Not long enough I assume Twilightstar." Starscream snarled.

"How about you hold still and i'll make sure it's a long long time before we see eachother again." She said blaster raised.

"Come on you don't mean that." Skywarp said. The femme shook her head. She meant every word of it.

"Skywarp I wouldn't test her." Thundercracker said looking at the femme carefuly.

"One step closer, Skywarp, and i'll blast you back to Cetra New Merra." She snapped. This made the seeker take a step back. Starscream chuckled a bit and Thundercracker looked at her warily.

"I suggest you boys do yourselves a favor and leave before we're forced to cause a rather immeasurable amount of pain." Said a new voice. They turned to see a black, silver, and dark blue bot standing with a blaster raised behind them.

"Now what would your leader think if he knew two of his troops attacked and killed three decepticons who did nothing?" Starscream asked.

"Optimus isn't our leader so we couldn't care less." Twilightstar said. Ever since she'd arrived on earth more things had provoked comments from her then before. Her emotions seemed to be running rather high as of late. She didn't like it all that much since Daystar was suppose to be the emotional one.

"Daystar however upon hearing that said decepticons were you three would probably fall into a bout of laughter and simply wish it had happened at a sooner time." Nightstar added. Starscream sighed. He'd always hated her unneccessary use of overly complicated words. "However since you have yet to state a single sarcastic remark since your arrival we'll let you go this time. Now i'd move unless you want to be unable to do so." Nightstar warned. The trio of seekers transformed and were gone. Twilightstar chuckled slightly.

"That was fun. I can't believe Starscream let us catch him like that." She said smiling. Nightstar looked uneasy.

"That's exactly the point. He let us catch him in a comprimising situation in order to see our reactions. What is that treachorous sparkling planning?" She asked. She knew Twilightstar had no answer but she could always hope for one. Starscreams actions worried her and she had a feeling this was only the begining of all the trouble.

"Huh?" Twilightstar muttered snapping out of a reverie.

"We should report this to Daystar." Nightstar said. Twilightstar shook her head. This made the seeker's snicker. They could watch from a distance if the pair wanted to play difficult. Twilightstar's decision to not inform Daystar made him smirk. Autobots didn't keep secrets from eachother and Twilightstar had never been much of an autobot. She'd only left because she'd been crazy enough to put Daystar in charge of the group and Daystar wanted to change sides. From day one Starscream had told her she would regret it, he didn't know it but she indeed was begining to. The fact that Twilightstar and Nightstar were out here without Daystar already proved that there was something wrong within their little group.

So far no inputs on the vote. However i've only had one new review so one can't expect much. Anyways read and enjoy. Feedback is welcome. Remember if you feel i'm playing the dear bots too much out of character please inform me so I may make corrections. Sorry for any errors in grammer and such i'm lacking a beta right now aside frm my own eyes and the computer. Later!


	3. Disaster and a problem

_**Transformers: Star Blaze, Agony and Secrets**_

_**Arc 1: Deception in truth**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. They are cool an all but no.**_

_**A/N: Akaeri here lovies. Alright on to chapter three. Here the real trouble begins. We find out a little bit more about our girls. They find out the death toll of the mission city battle and we see a bad reaction. Hope you all don't mind but coming up will be a couple filler chapters about their past and such since my brain needs to sort out the next set of events. Oh yes and all author notes are gonne be in this sort of stuff from now on cause lines dun seem to show for me.**_

Chapter 3- Disaster and a problem

"So how do you like this so far?" He asked.

"Not half bad. Not like flying but good in it's own way." Daystar replied.

"Do you want to see a few interesting places?" Bumblebee revved his engine and took off. Daystar revved hers and followed close behind. Once out on the highway they increased speed. It was getting late and no one would care. Bumblebee spent the night showing Daystar various interesting locations and giving her a way to get use to the new form. By early the next day the two cars returned. Sam and Mikaela sat on the porch watching the pair drive up.

"You two are in so much trouble." Sam said. Both cars gave apologetic rumbles. "Where did you guys go?"

"I was showing Daystar around the city. She isn't quite use to a vehicle mode such as this." Bumblebee explained.

"Yeah, I asked him too. Sorry." Daystar said.

"We'll let you guys go this time." Mikaela said laughing. "Oh yeah and Sam you owe me ten bucks." She added. The boy grumbled and handed the money to his girlfriend. After Mikaela had left Bumblebee let out a growl.

"Why did you owe her money?" He asked.

"We made a bet as to why you and Daystar were gone." Sam replied.

"What did you say?" The autobot inquired.

"That you were racing." The boy said. "Mikaela thinks you like her." He said with a laugh. Bumblebee gave a sputter at this accusation.

"What? I can't help my comrades without those thoughts coming to mind?" He asked"Not when they're a girl and you stare way to much." Sam replied smirking. Bumblebee's reaction had confirmed it. He liked the femme. "Why Bee? Do you like her?"

"Well, um.. well.. This is only the second time i've seen her. I don't know." The camaro decided.

"Oh really? What happened the first time?" Sam asked.

"Let's go to the outlook. I'll explain there." Bumblebee said. Sam agreed. Their conversation had dragged on long enough. Once at the outlook Bumblebee took on his robot form and sat on the edge with Sam on his shoulder.

"Okay now talk." Sam said smirking.

"When I first met Daystar it was some time ago. I was on a mission and it had gone badly. We were under attack and I was cornered. I could swear it was over for myself and my comrades. The next thing I know I hear this screeching of metal and looked up to see this femme seeker standing infront of me. She had her cannon raised and was picking off enemy units expertly. I knew there were two others because they had the enemy surrounded and beaten. After the battle she helped me up and asked if I was okay. After that she left with the other two." Bumblebee explained. Sam burst into a riotous laughter. Bumblebee lifted up the human and set him on the ground.

"What's so funny?" The autobot asked.

"She saves your ass and you fall in love with her. How insane." Sam managed.

"Not really. It's pretty sweet." Said a female voice. Both looked up to see a green, black, and silver figure.

"How long were you listening Twilightstar?" Bumblebee asked.

"Long enough Bee. Long enough. As for Daystar I won't tell her." Twilightstar said. With that the femme shifted to the form of a beautiful ford mustang. She was jet black with forest green and silver designs. In a cloud of dust the bot was gone.

"Why do they have to pick such cool cars?" Sam asked. "I thought that was a guy thing."

"No, it seems choosing a powerful car is a guy thing." Bumblebee said. Then again it made sense.

"Wait. Do they know what happened yet?" Sam asked. Bumblebee froze.

"No they don't. It won't be good when they find out either. Twilightstar was good friends with Jazz." The yellow bot said frowning. Two days later the viper arrived on the outlook to see a mustang and a 997 turbo. The porshe was dark blue with black and silver stripes across it. The viper was black with red and silver designs. All three transformed into the femme seekers.

"Well done girls. Interesting forms that's for sure." Daystar said.

"The others should be arriving soon. Optimus said he would explain what we missed during our absence." Nightstar said. Twilightstar nodded. So when the other autobots arrived with the two humans the three Stars sat down.

"So what's the news Optimus?" Daystar asked. The autobots transformed and the humans sat by Bumblebee. The camaro had warned that they'd best stay by him.

"Well Megatron is dead. Starscream escaped the planet. Barricade's whereabouts are unknown as are Scoponoks. Devastator, Blackout, and Bonecrusher are dead." Optimus began. "That is all we currently know of the decepticons that have been on earth so far. We do however have bad news." The commander said.

"Go on, sir, we're tougher then you'd think." Daystar said. Optimus took a few steps back to make sure there was room between himself and the trio.

"Jazz was killed in the battle. Megatron killed him. We couldn't do anything." He said sadly. No sooner had he ended then Twilightstar was to her feet. The next thing anyone knew the autobot commander was layed out on his back while Ratchet and Ironhide here holding Twilightstar in place.

"Slag! You can't mean that! There were ways! I told you to not let him go, frag! You knew this would happen! Jazz was always like that!" Twilightstar ragged.

"Twi calm down." Day said softly.

"Shut up Day!" Twilightstar snarled. The normally silent bot collapsed to her knees and the two others let her go. At this she changed to her jet form and went streaking off into the skies.

"That was unfortunate." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, but we knew she'd do that." Ironhide said as he helped Optimus up. The commander rubbed his jaw with one hand and frowned. Himself and the seekers siblings had been the only ones to know the extent of her relationship with Jazz. Ratchet and Ironhide had suspected while Bumblebee knew there was a large amount of tension on the subject.

"Told you." Bumblebee muttered to the two humans hiding behind him.

"That was scary." Sam said.

"Well there was more to the relationship she shared with Jazz then either told anyone." Optimus said.

"She told us." Daystar said.

"We're her co-creations. She told us some time ago but made us swear to not tell anyone. Jazz hadn't even wanted her to inform us. He intended to inform you after the all spark was reclaimed." Nightstar added.

"What?" Optimus asked. He was curious since his second in command hadn't even wanted him to know. He wanted to know if his suspicions were indeed correct.

"I'll say it so it makes sense Night." Daystar said. All eyes were focused on the femme. "She was in love with Jazz and likewise. They wanted to be bondmates once all the fighting stopped and Cybertron was restored. He was going to say something after this because then it would be possible." Daystar said. Optimus was forced to sit as were the others. This hit him hard. Jazz had tried to say something before but they'd been to wrapped up in the battle.

"He wanted to be her bondmate after the war?" Optimus asked. Daystar nodded. "Oh Jazz." The commander muttered. Ratchet buried his face in his hands.

"I couldn't do anything. Oh, this is my fault." He said softly. Ironhide shook his head.

"No it's not. He took on Megatron all by himself. He knew there was a chance this would happen." He said. The two humans looked on sadly. Twilightstar had left in a fury and left three reeling autobots. Bumblebee didn't seem as stunned but he hadn't known Jazz as well and he'd taken his own place among the fighting.

"Daystar, Nightstar go find her please. See if you can't calm her down." Optimus said after several moments of uneasy silence. Both femme's took their jet forms and disappeared into the clear sky.

"This could be bad." Ironhide said. "Let's hope she doesn't hold a grudge like a decepticon." He muttered. Then everyone decided to part ways.

"Hey Bee, what did Ironhide mean?" Sam asked.

"Decepticons are known for holding rather nasty grudges. For something like this any normal decepticon would seek revenge. With Twilightstar being what she is she may change sides. If that happens then her co-creations will join her. They refuse to be on opposite sides of eachother." The autobot replied.

"Co-creation?" Mikaela asked.

_**Well there we go. We find out that there was more to the relationship between Jazz and Twilightstar. He kept her calm and cool while she kept him out of trouble, at least trouble that didn't involve the twins.**_


	4. Filler: First Encounter

_**Transformers: Star Blaze, Agony and Secrets**_

_**Arc 1: Deception in truth**_

_**Filler/Flashback 1**_

_**First encounter...**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. They are cool and all but no...**_

_**A/N: Here's the first filler for now. Thought of at a whim at like five in the morning. Here we get to see the Star Blaze trio in their arrival at the autobot base for the first time. We also get to see their reactions to some of our favorite autobots for the first time. Enjoy!**_

Everyone was excited. The news had reched every corner of the base. They were getting three new femmes. No one knew who they were or where they came from or anything about them for that matter. At least not anyone except Optimus. When the autobot commander entered the main room of the base he chuckled. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz all stood to the side waiting expectantly. Prowl, Ratchet, and Ironhide looked curious. Inferno, Wheeljack, and a few others were talking in hushed tones.

"Alright everyone. We have three new femmes joining us. You'll treat them the same as your other fellow autobots regardless. If I hear of incidents of anyone mistreating them for their past you will be punished." He said in a stern tone. This made everyone curious. They wondered what could be in the past of these femmes to make anyone treat them differently. Seeing this as a sign that everyone understood him he motioned for the trio to enter.

"Shut up." Snapped a female voice as three distinctly familiar femme's walked in. Immediately half the room were grumbling obscenities. The smallest of the trio was black, red, and silver. She was petite and looked a bit annoyed at the larger two girls. The tallest was black, silver, and a dark green. The middle girl simply had a dark blue with the silver and black.

"No need for introductions since most of you know us. However I will warn you all. Start a fight with us and we will not hesitate to finish it." The smallest snapped. Her blood red optics glared at each bot daring them to say something.

"Daystar calm down. Your among friends there's no need for that behavior." Optimus said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. However spending all your time with fragging son of a glitches like Starscream can make one a bit paranoid." She said looking up at the older bot. He chuckled fully understanding. She turned to fully face the other autobots and a few gasped. The plating that rested just above her spark chamber displayed the decepticon marking. The normally purple marking however had deep scratches etched all over it.

"Who did that?" Ratchet asked.

"Me." She replied simply. The medic strode over glaring at the girl.

"That was very dangerous and stupid. You could have peirced the metal plating and damaged your spark." He said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah I know." She said looking up at the medic boredly. He rolled his eyes and she just smirked.

"You may prove difficult." He said a bit annoyed.

"I'll take that as a compliment. The constructicons said much worse things." She said with a smirk evident.

"Alright everyone's dismissed." Optimus said. The three femme's left out the door they'd entered from.

"Weren't those three Starscream's seekers?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah. I remember the one with the blue." Jazz said with a chuckle.

"Cool." Bumblebee said with a grin. "Guess he isn't so good after all." His companions had to agree.

"Well now what?" Sideswipe asked.

"I say we go make a new friend." Sunstreaker said grinning. "The little one could prove fun." So the youngest bots went off in search of the three seekers.

"This was a bad idea. I told you that right before we went to see the boys." Said a voice. All four bots stood outside a closed door and frowned. One of the trio was regretting switching sides.

"No it wasn't." Daystar said calmly. "I'd be edgy too if we were still on the other side and an autobot suddenly decided to switch sides. I mean come on! We're seekers. All they know about us is that we are total aireal bad afts with attitude problems and a perchant for shooting them down."

"She is right in that matter Twilightstar. We are just know for being quite ruthless. I don't think some of them are going to forgive the occasional pot shots so easily. We will have to take time in earning their trust." Said a new voice.

"Shut up Nightstar." Snapped the original speaker. "Oh fine. This better be worth it." She said annoyed. Suddenly the door opened and all three of the four bots hit the floor. Jazz just looked at his companions and chuckled.

"Afternoon boys." Daystar said looking at the four. "Eavesdropping were we?" They all looked a bit nervous.

"They're as bad as Skywarp." The blue bot said with a frown. They recognized her voice as the one called Nightstar. That meant the other was Twilightstar.

"Actually we were wondering if you would like a tour of the base." Jazz said trying to keep his composure.

"Actually Ironhide and Prowl are suppose to be here soon to show us." Daystar said checking her internal chronometer. The twins seemed to pout at hearing this and the four bid the girls good bye before leaving. Ironhide and Prowl arrived only moments later.

"What was their problem?" Prowl asked curiously.

"They wanted to show us around." Daystar replied. Ironhide chuckled.

"S'only our job because nobody really trusts ya'll yet." He said.

"Exactly. If they see us being shown around by those four kids we're gonna simply get in trouble." Twilightstar said glaring at the wall infront of her. So the weapons expert and head of security escorted the trio around the base.

"So what'd you do to get Optimus ta let ya in?" Ironhide asked. He'd heard about it from others but it was a vague explaination.

"Blasted Starscream." Daystar said simply. "He was trying to be sneaky and I got pissed. Let's just say he'll be feeling it for a while." She added with a grin. "Then I yelled at Thundercracker and Skywarp. Helped Optimus get out of there and when we got him to a safe place asked if I could join you guys. Nightstar and Twilightstar here are my co-creations. We've developed a tendency to stay on the same side so they're here too. Plus they thumped a few of our old buddies herself." Ironhide nodded rather impressed. The femme had taken out her own commander. If this was true he wasn't surprised Optimus had let them join.

"I dun totally trust ya myself but if Optimus says your alright then I won't give ya a hard time. Just be warned ladies. If I here your causin' trouble you'll be findin' yourselves in a pit a trouble." He replied. All three nodded. Ironhide was notorious and so was Prowl for some of the things they did in battle. Those skills applied out of battle were dangerous.

"We could always let Ratchet deal with them then." Prowl suggested.

"Oh don't let that fragging lunatic near us. We've heard stories. We thought Mixmaster was loose a few bolts." Daystar said her tone sounding like she was in disbelief.

"Aside from the occasional yellin' atcha Ratchet's pretty harmless. He dun have much patience see and one pit of a temper." Ironhide said reassuringly. "Wheeljack how'er is a mad scientist I swear." The girls all chuckled and agreed. The tour was rather quiet otherwise with the occasional introduction as they met various autobots going about their days like always. Hotshot got in an arguement over who was the fastest and since they were jets there was real means of comparison. Then he had goaded them into proving it. Daystar being the leader would take up the challenge. As a jet she was sleek and dangerous. She also seemed to be lacking many of the weapons they were use to seeing on the seekers.

"We removed most of our artilery figuring it would make the others less edgy since it showed us as less of a threat." Nightstar explained.

"It may have given them more reason to pick on you then." Prowl said reminded her.

"Let them try." Nightstar said her red optics giving off a devious glow. There was no contest. Daystar beat Hotshot worse then anyone could. By the time he was a fourth of the way down the track she was at the end. Mach speeds were a wonderful thing. Hotshot grumbled and let the subject go. They finished the tour and returned the girls to their quarters where they bid the two bots good night. It had been a very long first day and they were sure there were many more to come.

_**A/N: So what did you think lovies? The trio sure had an interesting day. Poor Hotshot has sucha temper he didn't think things through. He may also return later in the fic as might the twins. Any suggestions for their alt modes? Any suggestions are good plus I look at um anyway. That's all for now loves.**_

_**Status on the poll(s):**_

_**Arc poll: 0 votes**_


	5. Filler: Friends

_**Transformers: Star Blaze, Agony and Secrets**_

_**Arc 1: Deception in truth**_

_**Filler/Flashback 2**_

_**Friends...**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. They are cool and all but no...**_

_**A/N: Here's the filer I promised to work on this weekend at the con. My internet decided to hate me. I know i'm rather late and my dear reviewers are probably getting impatient. Quite sorry. In this filler it's split into three parts. We get to see the trio hanging out with various bots they've made friends with. What fun!**_

The shouting could be heard in many corners of the autobot's base and everyone knew what had happened, the same thing that seemed to happen every tetrun(1) for the last ten triuns(2) since the new three femme had arrived. Ratchet and Nightstar were mad at eachother again. It seemed like the seeker got under the medic's armor like no other and he did the same to her. The med bay door almost didn't open fast enough as the ex decepticon stormed from the room and into the hall screaming obscenities. Ratchet was shouting equally nasty things until a wrench that had been in Nightstar's hand smacked him soundly in the head. The metal on metal ringing echoed quite loudly and he was too stunned to notice the pain or that she'd disappeared around the corner.

"Oh ouch." Red alert muttered looking at the dent in the elder mech's armor. "What were you two arguing about now?" The younger medic had walked in to find the pair arguing and couldn't guess what it was about.

"Her reckless flight pattern last week. She tried it again yesterday and crashed. I was trying to get her to understand that she needs to be more careful." Ratchet said. Red alert frowned.

"You were treating her like a femme then." Red alert summerized. Ratchet frowned a bit. All three seekers were indeed femme's but they were as tough as any other bot on the base save Ironhide and Optimus. He'd never thought that treating one like he treated their femme's would get him in trouble.

"Is that really it?" He muttered. Red alert just chuckled.

"I'd go talk to her." He said.

"Your in charge until I return Red Alert." Ratchet said taking off out he med bay doors and down the hall. Red alert shook his head watching his boss take off. Ratchet found the femme easily enough. She was sitting in the cafeteria talking to Prowl. The security officer nodded at what she said then waved to Ratchet. As soon as the medic took a seat Prowl escused himself and left.

"For what reason do I find myself graced with your presence now?" She asked with a slight drawl.

"Well Nightstar, I came to tell you that I didn't think treating you like a femme was a bad thing and if I offended you by so I am indeed sorry." Ratchet managed. Her crimson optics loked him over curiously for a moment before she nodded and took a sip of the drink infront of her.

"I suppose it is due to the cultural differences that I found your perception of my fragility offensive. I also apologize for my mistake." She said bowing her head slightly. He chuckled.

"Well for once we reach a mutual agreement. Wouldn't the twins say that right about now the worlds going to end?" Ratchet asked. Nightstar gave a laugh and nodded.

"Indeed they would." She agreed.

_Part 1 end_

"That'd ruin all the fun!" Said a male voice. Suddenly Jazz walked out of a room leading Twilightstar. Her normally blood red optics were off so she was holding one of his hands while running another along the hall walls.

"I'll show you fun." She growled. Her optic ridges knotted in annoyance as she allowed the spy to lead her around the base.

"You'll like it trus' me." He said pulling the slightly smaller femme along.

"I'm gonna sic Day on you is what i'm gonna do." She muttered. Then he stopped and she bumped into him.

"Careful." He muttered with a smile.

"Well then slag say when you stop!" She snapped. He just laughed and then lead the way a few more paces.

"You can look now." He said letting go of her hand. Brilliant crimson optics flickered to life and she smiled. Before them stood a series of canyons. The walls were made of a metallic material they knew little of. The sun set as the day grew late and the light bounced off the canyons sending a spray of brilliant colors all across the sky scape. Twilightstar was in awe of the sight before her.

"Back with the others we'd have gotten in so much trouble if we got caught taking a break like this. It's so pretty." She muttered. Jazz chuckled. The decepticons were quite the group then is they could get in trouble for enjoying the sunset. Then again if they seemed to be enjoying the sight of the landscape it could be taken as more then that he figured.

"Well chill out and enjoy this then." He said stretching out. The seeker sat down and rested her arms on her knees with a slight chuckle escaping her vocal receptors.

_Part 2 end_

Bumblebee burst into a riotous laughter and the twins were quick to follow. Daystar looked at the three bots curiously. She didn't know what was so funny until she looked at herself. The black of her armor was a brilliant hot pink while the red was a lavender and the silver a white.

"You look cute Day." Sideswipe managed still howling with laughter.

"If you three don't blow a gasket frm laughing so hard then i'm gonna pound you into slag!" Daystar snarled glaring crimson daggers at the trio. They took this as their cue and transformed taking off and burning rubber. She chased them on foot out of the base where she transformed and suprised the three with a few flash rounds. Spots danced infront of their optics and a grunt was heard then a crash. Bumblebee and Sideswipe turned to see Sunstreaker unconcious on the ground.

"Oh slag!" Sideswipe yelped turning tail and running. Daystar was mad and after them so better to drag her away frm Sunny. A few more flash rounds and all three pranksters had been caught. Wheeljack was a bit amazed when the femme asked him for several buckets of paint. Then she stalked off muttering about finding Ironhide and Mirage. He wasn't surprised to see the femme head back outside with the black armored weapons specialist and the white and blue spy in tow all three carrying paint. What worried the scientist was the devious grin that Mirage wore and the look of amusement Ironhide had. Whatever she was planning was bound to get interesting.

"Frag." Sunstreaker muttered. "For a femme she sure hits hard." He muttered all systems coming back online frm the abrupt offline induced. His optics came back on and the first thing he saw was a slowly waking Sideswipe. The only thing that made him doubt that it was Sideswipe was the paint. His twin was red. The bot he was staring at was a brilliant hot neon pink color.

"Slag. Remind me to never make her mad again." Muttered a familiar voice. Sunstreaker looked to the owner, who should have been the yellow bumblebee, to find a light purple bot with flowers. The sound of someone laughing their aft off made him snap his optics up to lok at the pink bot.

"Sunny you look ridiculous!" Sideswipe howled between bouts of laughter. Sunstreaker finally looked at his new paint job. It was a pale yellow with childish designs all over it. Painted on the wall in pink, purple, and yellow was a note.

"Revenge is always a decepticon's toy. Catch me if ya can, Daystar." Bumblebee read aloud. "With Mirage and Ironhide." He chuckled at the side note. Of course the spy and the weapons specialist would help the femme. There hadn't been one around for some time.

"See now we have to get her back or we'll never be even." Sideswipe whined.

"Can we wash this paint off first?" Bumblebee whined. He didn't care for the purple at all.

"How do we do that without the other's seeing us genius?" Sunstreaker asked rather annoyed. The other two shrugged. Now they had a problem. It was a good thing this had been rather funny.

_Part 3 end_

_**Yes, yes, I know long over due. I am however working on the next chapter. I promise to have this one up soon, yeps. Anyways here's a new poll for you guys. It concerns the fates of our lovely femmes.**_

_**Nightstar: A) Offline permanently, B) Injured and offline, C) Okay**_

_**Daystar: A) Offline permanently, B) Injured and Offline, C) Okay**_

_**Twilightstar: A) Offline permanently, B) Injured and Offline, C) Okay**_

_**Lemme know what you think. Also if you have ideas for character behavior that seems off don't forget to let me know. Byes!**_


	6. Betreayal and a vacation

_**Transformers: Star Blaze, Agony and Secrets**_

_**Arc 1: Deception in truth**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. They are cool an all but no.**_

_**A/N: Akaeri here lovies. Alright on to chapter four. I hope you guys liked the fillers it gave me a way to break things up a bit. Now we find out what's gonna happen with the three flying off like they did in chapter three.**_

Chapter 4- Betrayal and a vacation

"In your terms, sisters. They are all sisters. Twilightstar is oldest by twenty of your earth years over Nightstar with Daystar being fifteen years younger." He explained. "So yes, Starscream would be quite pleased if he knew. They were at one point part of his team of seekers. The most skilled and effective group of decepticons one would ever see." Bumblebee shuddered slightly thinking about it. Sam sighed.

"And here we thought you finally had a girlfriend." He joked. Bumblebee guessed he was trying to get their minds off the seriousness of the problem.

Meanwhile three jets flew in the distance arguing.

"Shut up Day i'm gonna go find Starscream and the boys." Twilightstar hissed.

"Twi you can't! It's not Optimus' fault. He didn't mean for this to happen. Please." Day pleaded. Then it hit her who had been mentioned. "Wait, you mean they're here? On earth."

"She has a point Day. If the autobots allow this to happen and then refuse to seek out proper vengence then we may as well give up on them. At least on Starscreams side we won't lose anyone else." Nightstar said in a sad tone.

"No, Night, not you too. Your both changing sides? Seriously what about the team?" Daystar asked.

"It's simple. Either come with us and get back to your original programming or let those Autobots continue to make you soft and break up the team." Twilightstar hissed.

"Then I guess it's over." Daystar said sadly. She turned and headed back for the city while the other two fired their jets and left earth's atmosphere. She had to tell Optimus that Starscream was back with friends.

"Your positive they just disappeared?" Ironhide asked two weeks later as they held another gathering. They were hoping to find out what had happened to the three femme's. They'd been waiting for an hour now and there was no sign of any of them. Ratchet groaned. He still blamed himself.

"No they didn't. I know where they went." Said a familiar voice as a black viper pulled up to the group. Suddenly it transformed and Daystar stood before them.

"Oh Day what happened?" Bumblebee asked as he rushed to the others aide. She looked rather beat up and tired. Ratchet was also immediately to her side in an attempt to make repairs.

"The teams split up Bee. Twi and Night left. They went to find the boys. Twi's pissed and Night sees no flaw in her logic." Daystar said sadly. She hissed a bit as Ratchet fixed another injury.

"What's got you so hurt?" The medic asked.

"That was entirely me. I had a bad crash." She replied. He frowned. "I also probably deserve a lecture I haven't offlined since then much less stopped just driving for a break. I don't want to fly anymore. It hurts." She said leaning on Bumblebee. Ratchet forced her to sit and went back to inspecting her various injuries. Once done she changed to car mode and sat idle waiting. Ratchet reported to the others. She'd only told Ratchet due to the fact that he would have guessed anyway.

"She's suffering from severe deprivation of rest, lack of proper care, a few gashes, and rather bad depression. It's not good." He said looking at Optimus hoping the commander had an idea.

"I don't know. Tell her she's to take a leave of absense until you deem her in fighting state. This has hit her quite hard indeed. I'm not suprised Twilightstar left. She was always more decepticon then the other two. As for Nightstar she was one to see the logical side of things. She sees that in regards to the situation and important of casualties as ours being worse." Optimus said with a sigh. Ironhide growled.

"They're her co-creations and they go and abandon her? Slaggit! Somethings wrong with this." He grumbles. Optimus nods. They watch for a moment as Bumblebee sits in his bot form next to the viper and sighs. He appears to be talking to her so they don't really care to interrupt.

"Hey Optimus. I can borrow my dad's car for a while if you want to send her and Bumblebee on vacation for a bit. He really likes her and she needs a good friend right now." Sam said watching. He'd decided after the first few minutes of Bumblebee's chatter that joining the others was a good idea. Optimus smiles a bit.

"Good idea Sam. Maybe that's exactly what she needs." The autobot commander says. "Alright Ratchet your the medic." Ratchet nods. With that the medical officer walks over. He clears his voice capacitors loudly to draw their attention.

"What is it Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet sends the pair a firm look making Daystar back up a bit.

"Your so hard to deal with in this form." Ratchet muttered. He did indeed hate dealings with others in their alt modes. Esspecially femmes. Daystar transformed and sat there on the ground next to Bumblebee.

"Better?" She asked. The medic nodded his expression unchanging.

"Optimus has decided that until I decide that you are back in fighting condition you are off duty. You are to take a rest and a vacation. Bumblebee you are to accompany her. The rest of us will remain within the area to watch the city and the others. You two go where you please as long as it's away from here." Ratchet said. His tone gave a strong hint of finality. Daystar felt to drained to argue and Bumblebee saw no reason. Arguing with Ratchet often just resulted in him making sure your next check up was rather slow, miticulous, and a pain.

"When do you want us to go?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"Now. Go now. Come back in a week or so. I want to check over your condition then." Ratchet ordered. The pair nodded and transformed then took off kicking up dirt in their wake.

"I'll take ya home." Ironhide said transforming. Sam muttered a thank you before climbing into the truck.

"I hope she get better quickly." Ratchet said.

"She's still young. She'll need time Ratchet, and lots of friends it sounds like." Optimus said staring at the ground where the two sports cars had sat. Both transformed and left on different paths. They had duties to attend to. They heard a soft drift onto the comms as they went down the roads.

_"I need someplace simple where we could live. And something only you can give. And thats faith and trust and peace while we're alive."_ The song went slowly. Ironhide chuckled.

"I think our little Bumblebee likes the girl." His voice grumbled over the comms. It sounded amused and lighter then normal. The pair of sports cars raced across the open highway at high speeds. Bumblebee felt like grinning as he listened to Daystar's elated laughter over the comm as she pulled ahead of him. She'd left all her worries back at the meeting and wanted nothing more then to forget all her troubles as they drove down the stretch of road.

"Where to?" She asked.

"You heard Ratchet. Anywhere but there." He replied. They had a whole week to do as they pleased and this was time to be used for Daystar to recover from the betrayal she'd suffered. He remembered a time long ago on Cybertron with the trio. It had actually been just before they all left.

_Optimus sighed. Twilightstar was violent and dangerous. Optimus wanted to have her offlined permanently in order to stop her from hurting anyone. Jazz however was protesting it adamently as were the other two of the trio. The commander looked to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who stood a few yards away chatting with Bumblebee. The little yellow bot was looking in his direction trying to look like he was paying attention to the twins._

_"Fine Jazz." Optimus said finally. "Girls your to be on your own like always. Try to not get hurt." He said putting a hand on Daystar's slim shoulder. She nodded eagerly. The little seeker got along with the other autobots quite well and seemed to fit right in. Nightstar and Ratchet got along when they weren't arguing and Twilightstar seemed to tolerate them for the others sake._

_"Optimus are you sure it's a good idea. You know how Jazz is. If something happens to him, well." Daystar was cut off by the sounds of an arguement. Suddenly Nightstar walked in and growled. Ratchet was close to follow._

_"You know full well what I mean!" The medic snapped._

_"I have no idea in the slightest you infernal peice of scrap!" She snarled in reply._

_"Hey hey Night calm down." Daystar said running over. She never got to finish her coversation with Optimus and he never found out what she meant. Bumblebee remembered the sound of her voice as one of warning as if a bad outcome could be disasterous. Oh how right she'd been._

_**Next chapter we go back to the 'Cons. We get to see Twi with the boys and we get to see a bit of people in bad moods. Stay tuned til next time kids!**_


End file.
